First Encounters
by Hollow Panda
Summary: Fang's first visit to the local bar turns into a first encounter with a Strawberry Blonde.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this., lol. Hope no one gets offended :?**

* * *

First Encounters

From the outside, the building was everything Fang expected. Dirty, rowdy, and sleazy. When Vanille suggested that Fang go to the local bar, having seen enough of her older sister moping around their two bedroom home, she tried to find any excuse out of it. Never being a quick thinker, she came up empty handed. So here she was, dressed in a plain blue V-neck and a pair of ripped skinny jeans, standing outside of Lebreau's Bar. She drew in one last smoke from her cigarette, tossing it onto the liquor stained pavement before walking inside. She scoped the area, looking for anything that didn't scream predictable.

She took in the pool tables in the far back along with the dartboards by the restrooms, the open dance floor that was mostly empty, apart from the two men grinding on each other like the world around them never existed. She spotted the wall length bar on the left side of the room, where a pretty brunette was waitressing. Deciding that a drink was in order, Fang made her way to the bar before taking a seat on the stool.

"What can I get for ya?" The waitress asked, leaning on the table enough to be considered resting. Fang tore her eyes from the push up bra sticking out from the top of the woman's low cut shirt before looking at the bottle selection. She noticed the stronger alcohol seemed to be lacking. "I'll take a shot of bourbon."

She watched the girl let out a whistle before grabbing two shot glasses and filling them to the brim with the strong whiskey. She ran her fingers through her short hair before setting both of drinks on the counter, "So Aussie, you new in town or is it just your first time coming to a gay bar?" The bartender asked, topping her question off with a wink.

Fang reached for her shot, pulling it towards her before shrugging her shoulders, "Guess I thought I'd try something new." She watched the woman raise an eyebrow before a seductive smile crossed her features.

"Well, to new beginnings. Cheers!" She said, holding her glass elevated in the air. It took Fang a second to realize what she was doing, but she quickly followed the action, letting their glasses click together before tapping it on the table once and downing it in one go. She coughed, not from the strength of the alcohol but from the burning sensation that filled her throat, never having gotten used to the feeling. The one across the bar stuck her hand out in greetings. "Lebreau." She introduced.

"Fang." She returned the gesture, firmly grasping Lebreau's hand. She was slightly surprised that this woman was the owner of the bar, but given the slutty clothes she was wearing, it shouldn't have been all that surprising. She watched the woman walk towards the other end of the bar, retrieving drinks for the other drunks. The bartender wore a tight fitting shirt that stopped mid riff on top of the one-size-too-small push up bra she had seen earlier. She was also wearing a pair of too-short shorts over a purple throng, seeing the strings cling to her waist. Fang was having trouble pulling her eyes away from the woman's lower back, not like she was the only one staring.

After a few minutes, Lebreau showed up again, this time with shot glass filled with clear liquid. She placed it in front of Fang before pointing down towards the other end of the bar, "This one's on her." Fang blinked a few times before her eyes followed the direction the waitress was pointing to.

On of the end sat a strawberry blonde. Looking the woman over once, Fang felt the color didn't suit her. She noticed the leather brown boots the woman wore under the dark wash jeans made specially for the shoes. She couldn't tell what kind of shirt the girl was wearing but she noticed the white leather jacket that fit her snuggly, especially tighter around the woman's biceps. Her hair was in an asymmetrical cut, having the left side longer than the right, allowing some of her cool exterior to seep through. She noticed the unlit cigarette hanging from the woman's lips, noticed the piercing blue eyes that seemed to say, 'I wanna do bad things to you.' No, strawberry blonde definitely did not suit the biker.

The woman lifted her glass in a similar fashion as Lebreau earlier, which Fang had no trouble following. The moment the liquor hit her tongue, she could tell it was stronger than the bourbon she had, though she couldn't place her finger on exactly what it was. After downing the smooth alcohol, Fang couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine, still feeling the woman's eyes on her. A sigh escaped her lips, feeling warmth from the alcohol sliding down her throat. Hot and cold, a very common, yet, uncommon mixture.

On the forth shot, Fang began to feel the effects of the alcohol. She smirked to herself, which only seemed to evoke a raised eyebrow from her audience. She shook her head slightly, before letting out a small chuckle. "Can't believe this is happening." She said to herself. When she looked back, she saw the woman responsible for her tipsy state handing the bartender a piece of paper, before paying her bill and walking out. Fang couldn't help but to feel a ping of sadness as she watched the retreating form walk out the door. "Damn that girl..." She heard Lebreau curse before handing her the same piece of paper the same woman handed her a minute ago. Fang looked over the paper, seeing, reading, memorizing the message before thinking over what it said.

_Out Back_

_Did this girl think I was that easy? That I would play as payment for the drinks I never asked for? Just who does she think she is! Just because I came to a bar alone, doesn't mean I'm desperate, I was just going out for a drink! If she thought she could just have her way with me, then she had another thing coming. Why, I should tell her off._

Fang stood up from her bar stool, swaying out of the bar towards the back of the building to give this woman the what for. Turning the corner, she noticed the woman leaning against a motorcycle. She had her arms crossed with the same cigarette from earlier burning from one hand. She must have heard Fang's footsteps echo because she turned her head towards the sound, locking eyes with the Australian before taking a long drag from the tobacco stick before flicking it across the alleyway.

The motorcycle was mainly white with the custom body paint being Gold and Green. It reminded Fang of a stallion, with how much horsepower this thing could wield. It was built for speed, and surprisingly power, having studied quite a bit on this particular make of motorcycles, it was also a limited edition if Fang remembered correctly, being one out of six. The creator named Etro made the collection and only succeeded in making six different bikes, she called it Eidolon. The one before her was named Odin, if the name on the side didn't give it away. It was the definition of grace, elegance, and destruction. It was a carbon copy of its rider.

When she got close enough, she watched the biker pull on her green, gold, and silver helmet before throwing her leg over, effectively mounting her motorcycle. Fang lost the words forming on her tongue upon noticing the small flesh that was now exposed thanks to the woman's leather jacket riding up. She had stopped right next to the bike, taking in the astounding sight before her.

The woman handed Fang a purple and black helmet before scooting up more on her bike, "Get on." She instructed with a cool, yet, husky voice. For the second time that night, Fang felt the chills run down her spine. She allowed the small fire in her core to alight, hoping she wouldn't have to extinguish the flames herself. She pulled the helmet on before mounting the bike as well, wrapping her arms tightly around the woman's waist. Fang could feel the taut muscles of the woman's abs underneath the leather, only excited Fang more. She felt the engine start, the vibrations not doing anything to help the need that started to arise. _What did I get myself into?_

The ride seemed quick, though it should have, since they were traveling at lightning speed. Fang wouldn't be able to find her way home even if she wanted to, she was lost in the feel of the wind on her skin, the world passing before her eyes, and the smell of the mysterious bad girl she clung to. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but she didn't care. The danger of this woman was making her want her all the more.

They hadn't said a word since the alleyway, which Fang preferred. She dismounted Odin once they were parked in the garage of a two story home. She followed behind the motorcyclist as she walked into the house from the garage door. She didn't have much time to take in her darkened surroundings before the biker's lips attacked her own. Her lips were nothing like Fang expected them to be. They were soft, warm, not at all like the woman's exterior. Just when she started to adjust to the woman kissing her, the strawberry blonde bit her lower lip. It wasn't hard but it was rough enough to cause Fang to unexpectedly moan.

She seemed to enjoy the sound, shoving the Australian into the neighboring wall before attacking her lips again, only now, she added tongue. Her hands were nowhere but everywhere at the same time. Once nifty fingers found the hem of her shirt, it was quickly discarded. Fang felt lips nibbling away at her neck, leaving hot, wet kisses until the biker found her pulse. She sucked hard, only causing Fang to squeeze her eyes shut from the sensation. "Damn, sunshine..." Fang breathed before letting her head roll back. It was meant to be a joke, but it had fit the woman, being the complete opposite of what Fang would expect.

"Lightning..." She heard the woman, felt the breath along her skin. When she tried the name out, she reattached herself to Fang's neck, making the name come out as a breathy moan. She felt Lightning smirk against her before she was hoisted into the air. She wrapped her legs around Lightning's waist before going back in for a kiss. She felt them moving, assumed it was to a bedroom. She drew back little, saying her name onto the other woman's lips. Lightning placed her on the bed before pulling away to remove her jacket and shirt, reveling no bra.

"Nice to meet you, Fang." She humorously smiled before climbing onto the bed, which made Fang subconsciously crawl back. When Lightning was right above her, they kissed again, meeting in the middle. As her hands undid the front clasp of Fang's bra, Fang's hands decided to explore the woman's body. She felt the abs from earlier, traveling up to her pale breast. She was surprised at their fullness, not looking so big from afar.

Lightning broke away to undo the buckle on Fang's pants before reaching down to feel her excitement. Fang let out another moan, not used to the rough way Lightning was handling her. One thing was certain, she definitely wanted to be _handled_ more often. Light went for Fang's right nipple while massaging her lower lips, continuing to ignite more sounds from the Australian.

Lightning's attention wasn't enough to push Fang over the edge, but it was enough to make her crave more. The biker seemed to have noticed her frustrations, since she positioned two fingers at Fang's entrance. "You're not a virgin, are you?" Lightning asked, wanted to take the necessary steps if she was.

"No." Fang lied. It wasn't that she was lying, so much as she was bending the truth. She wasn't a virgin if the vibrator under her mattress was any consolation to the matter. Lightning didn't need anymore coaching before pushing her two fingers into Fang's awaiting center. Her name escaped Fang's lips. Light knew from the tightness that Fang had been lying.

It wasn't long before Fang was trembling beneath Lightning. Her breathing shortened and her hips bucking every few seconds. Lightning followed Fang's instructions, deep and slow, hoping to prolong the inevitable. Just a few more thrusts judging by Fang's vocals. One hand buried deep into her pants while the other worked her sensitive nipple, alternating with her mouth. "Almost there..." Fang whispered, though it didn't give Lightning enough warning as Fang threw her head back and bucked her hips.

Her walls clenched around Lightning's powerful fingers, still feeling them moving deep inside her. A breathless moan left her lips, which only seemed to fuel Light to be going. Fang tried to ride out her orgasm but the woman's experienced fingers didn't let up, bring Fang into her second, stronger, orgasm.

She pulled the motorcyclist into a sensual french kiss. She didn't know what to expect, never experienced an orgasm with another person, Fang wanted to return the favor. Lightning grabbed her wrist halting her hands from reaching their destination. "Easy there, Hunter. Rest first, then we can have some real fun." Lightning said, placing a kiss onto Fang's forehead before making her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, and Fang?" Lightning hollered, poking her head out from the bathroom.

Sleepiness overran her mind, causing Fang to feel completely drained. She was laying with her hands behind her head, a pleased smile on her face. "Hm?" She hummed in response, waiting for sleep to fully engulf her.

"You should come out more often."

* * *

A/N:

I actually had this idea come to be because my mom said I'm allowed to get a motorcycle as long as I spend my money. Haha, it was like, I wonder what would happen if Light had a motorcycle. This may be bad, idk, I'll revise it later.

Good news, I finally got a new battery my laptop. Bad news, it wasn't the battery that was the problem. but it should be perfect by this weekend. I wrote this on said laptop.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I feel like I completely screwed this story. Oh well, see any errors, let me know :)

* * *

Fang rolled over, content with the warm and comfortable bed she laid in. She wrapped herself in the soft sheets, taking a big sniff, loving the scent they held. It was a smell of both leather and motor oil, as well as cigarettes and whiskey. It reminded Fang of a rebel, someone who screams, 'I break the law.' She snuggled in more before rational thinking took over. Nothing in the way the bed felt nor smelled reminded Fang of home. Actually, it was the exact opposite, something completely unfamiliar. She cracked one eye open, trying to figure out where she was sleeping.

Both eyes snapping open, Fang shot straight up when last night came rushing back. The sheets she was wrapped in pooled around her waist, leaving her top half completely exposed to the air-conditioned room, she shivered as her nipples began to hardened. "Shit..." She said as quickly pulled the sheets up, covering herself before checking to see if she was alone. She sighed in relieve when she didn't see the strawberry blonde from last night.

Fang looked around the room again, noticing how organized it was. A place for everything and everything in its place. She found her T-Shirt neatly folded on the edge of the mattress. She smirked at the thought. Lightning folding laundry like a common housewife, it definitely was a sight to behold. Not that she wanted to change Lightning, she enjoyed her just the way she was. She looked around again, realizing she was still topless. Making sure the bedroom door was closed, Fang quickly stood to pull her shirt on. Once that task was complete, she headed towards the bathroom to relieve herself.

She left the bedroom, following the sound of the tv. She smiled when she heard Lightning's voice, meaning it wasn't the television that she heard. The woman's voice still sounded heavy with sleep, which made sense, considering she must have just woken up since the bed was still warm. She slowed her movements when she heard the other female's voice, fearing who it could be. She didn't process the conversation since she hadn't been paying much attention until now. She leaned against the wall and poked her head out to listen in on the girls talking. They didn't seem to notice her since the discussion continued.

"Lightning, can you stop bringing girls home?" Asked the miniature version of Lightning. Though the way she turned back to the task at hand, Fang knew it was clearly meant as a statement. Fang was shocked at how alike they were. She didn't know the woman had family, though, to be fair, Fang didn't know anything about Light besides her name. For all she knows, that girl could be her daughter.

Lightning rolled her eyes from her seat at the table before replying, "You act like I've done this before." She seemed more amused than annoyed, which only meant they've had this argument before.

Mini-Light slammed her fork down on the counter, turning to fully face her look alike. "You have." She stated. Fang couldn't help but think of many girls the woman actually brought home. She could imagine the number, seeing how easily she went with the flow.

"Not that you know of." Was Lightning's counter. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before returning to her coffee.

The younger girl crossed her arms, "Oh trust me, I know." She replied, the disgusting thought almost turning her stomach. She turned back to the stove to finish the final touches to breakfast. Fang rubbed at her cheeks to mentally erase her lightened complexion. It was one thing to have a one night stand with some random stranger, but to have said stranger's family possibly hearing them was just down right embarrassing.

Fang braced herself before entering the kitchen. Both of the women turned their head when she crossed the threshold, seeming to finally acknowledge her presence. She leaned against the archway in the door, praying she didn't have to break the ice. She was a bit uncomfortable with having all the attention on her, though she did well to hide it. She seen Lightning go back to her coffee without a word, which left the other woman in the room.

"did you want breakfast, uh..?"

"Fang, and no, I'll just get something at home." Fang watched the woman by the stove's eyes stretch wide with every word she spoke. What she didn't notice, was Lightning taking a break from drinking her coffee before drawing her eyes on Fang again.

"You have an accent!?" "You're Australian?"

Fang didn't know who asked what since, they both talked in unison. She slowly moved her head from person to person before deciding to answer them both. "Yeah, I just moved here a few months ago. Haven't really looked around, yeah?"

Fang flinched when the smaller girl stomped her feet before throwing her hands in the air, clearly upset. "And the first time you take home a beautiful Australian, it's for a one night stand!" She exclaimed.

Lightning stood up from her chair. She walked over to the sink, placing her dish down before making her way into the garage. "There seems to be a lot of firsts going around here. Come on, I'll drop you off."

Fang's cheeks lightened a shade, disbelieving what the woman had just said. She quickly gained composure before giving the girl an attempt at a wave. "Hooroo."

* * *

The two pulled in front of Fang's residence after she gave the biker her address. She dismounted Odin before turning towards Light, pulling her helmet off. "Thanks for...ya know." Fang said, offering her the helmet. Lightning smiled, taking the helmet and clipping it into the bike for safe keeping. She pulled up the face protector on her helmet so she could talk better.

"For taking your virginity? Anytime." She joked. She laughed when Fang's face paled. She wasn't able to recover in enough time before Lightning closed her protector and directed her motorcycle out of the driveway. She watched Lightning mock salute before speeding off down the street.

Fang watched the woman until she could no longer hear the bike's roaring engine. She turned on her heel with a smile on her face. That smile was soon gone in a flash once she seen her roommate standing in the doorway, arms crossed as she waited impatiently for an explanation. Fang continued to ignore the woman as she walked into their shared two bedroom home. She went about her normal routine, sensing the girl on her heel, still waiting for her to say something. "Yes, Vanille?"

"Who was he and why was he dropping you _off_ when _you_ should have been home _last night_?" Vanille drilled into Fang, allowing her to think of an excuse to give.

Although Fang and Vanille were adopted sisters for most of their lives, Fang never told Vanille about her interest in women. It honestly never came up since they were always focusing on more important things like school, home life, and family. Vanille's parents adopted Fang when she was five, having been in foster care since birth. She was accepted into her family immediately. She was more than grateful for them, she didn't have to grow up never knowing that it meant to call some place home.

Besides, it wasn't like she was afraid of being judged for her sexuality, Vanille herself was bisexual. Fang just never thought it mattered, wasn't important enough to shout it from the roof tops. Given the circumstances, she decided that now wasn't the time either, so she answered with as much honesty as she could.

"Some bloke I met at the bar. Gave me a ride home, no big deal." Fang shrugged, pulling an apple from the fridge. Taking a bite from it, she started for the stairs, walking into her closet to find a change of clothes. Vanille sat on her best friend's bed, wanting to find out about the man.

"Is that all you rode on?" Vanille asked while idly kicking her feet. Fang stuck her head out from the closet, throwing some panties and a bra onto her bed. She was processing the hilarity of Vanille's sentence, trying her best to hold in her laughter.

"That's the only thing I could ride." She stated, which was true. As far as she was concerned, it was the only thing she could ride that involved the strawberry blonde. Not counting her fingers, of course. She finished gathering her clothes and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She turned around, watching Vanille as the woman looked back at her.

"I'll let you know if anything happens, yeah?"

Vanille smiled and jumped off the bed, she nodded her head when she stood in front of Fang, "Alright!" She exclaimed before continuing downstairs to start on lunch. Fang smirked, shaking her head while turning back in the bathroom,

"children.."

* * *

Dressed in a baby blue button up, Fang rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, never liking the idea of constricting clothes. She also had on a pair of black short shorts that stopped way before her fingertips. She stepped on her cigarette with her black and blue slip-ons, effectively putting out the flame. She walked into Lebreau's bar, seeing the owner mingle with all the happy drunks. When the bartender noticed her, she gave a big bright smile and waved at her as she approached the bar _Trying to hard, yeah?_ She took a seat at the bar, scoping the room for a certain motorcyclist. She didn't see Odin outside, but that didn't mean she wasn't here, right?

Lebreau walked over before offering her a shot. "So Aussie, did you enjoy it?" She asked, as if she already knew what it was that her and Light did last night. Fang tried to play it cool though,

"What do you mean?" She asked. After all, Fang could get anyone she wanted, for all this woman knew, Fang had a line waiting by her front door.

The bartender shook her head in good humor, "Don't play dumb with me, I know you guys did it last night, I mean, who hasn't done it with Lightning!" Lebreau swung her arms around the room, as if stating that all these people had been in the same bed Fang was just under 24 hours ago.

"I still have the slightest clue as to what you are talking about." She tried one more time, this time shrugging to add to her innocence, not that she had any.

Lebreau rolled her eyes before slamming her hand down on the bar top. "You're looking for her, aren't you?" She asked with a thin raised eyebrow. Fang couldn't help but to feel as if she were sitting at the bar, naked. She felt like the bartender knew her most darkest secret. _Fake it until you make it._

"And if I am?" Fang's accent reached Lebreau's ears. She saw the woman's knees buck slightly, enjoying the effect she had on her. Ever since she came to Cocoon, the woman have been falling over her accent, not that Fang was complaining. It was one of the reasons why she stayed home. Fang was beginning to thank Vanille for her stubbornness, though.

The owner looked around before ushering Fang closer. She leaned on the bar and started in a low whisper, "Well, you're going to be waiting awhile. Light usually never goes to the same girl twice."

Fang felt a hand on her shoulder then, jerking her head to see who it was, she was surprised to see the very woman they were just talking about, "Now, Lebreau, just because I didn't come back for you, doesn't mean I wouldn't for someone with more...qualities." Lightning said before smirking in Fang's direction.

The biker took residence in the spot next to Fang, ushering for Lebreau to get her usual. When the waitress was gone, Lightning undid the top button on her brown leather jacket before resting her elbows on the bar in front of her. "I knew you'd come." Fang smiled, proud at herself for at least knowing that much about the private biker.

"I knew you'd be waiting." Was her reply before Lebreau came back with a bottle of Moonshine with two shot glasses.

"I can't keep coming back to fill your glasses so here's the bottle. Just be careful." The waitress said before tending to the other people ordering. Light poured Fang and herself a drink, tapping it on the bar, she quickly downed the alcohol and poured herself another. Fang looked at the shot, now understanding how she had gotten so drunk the night prior. _They sold this here?_ She downed the first shot which Light quickly refilled upon seeing her empty glass. The woman smirked at her, as if silently daring her to take it. Fang laughed and downed that shot as well.

When Lightning refilled her shot glass for the third time, Fang thankfully declined. "Look, I rather be sober when we do this." She looked towards Lightning, catching the raised eyebrow before chuckling.

"Who said 'it' was going to happen again?" She asked, appearing as if it was no big deal. Fang smiled at the irony of this morning. she closed her eyes, nodded her head, and took her shot. The moment she opened her eyes, she felt Lightning's breath by her eye.

"I find you so irresistible, it's hard for me not to take you right now."

Fang laughed, feeling the effects of the Moonshine flowing in her blood stream. She whispered back into Light's ear, "I find it hot that you want to fuck me in public."

Fang's mind had to catch up to the events that took place after that comment. Lightning had thrown a thousand gil on the table, paying more than enough to cover the bill. Next, she was pulled out towards Lightning's bike before they sped off to, what Fang assumed was the woman's house again. once again, though, Fang realized that she shouldn't try to predict what the rebel would do since they pulled in front of a motel.

Lightning got off her bike, walking to a room that she must have purchased beforehand. She fiddled with the keys before finding the right one. Opening the door, she let Fang walk in first. "Serah wants me to stop taking girls home, so I hope you don't mind this place."

Fang kissed her, conveying that she didn't care where they were. Fang kicked off her slip ons, thankful for the idea to match clothes instead of wearing her comfortable laced sandals. Lightning quickly undid Fang's shorts, helping her wiggle out of them along with her boy shorts. The biker then became frustrated with trying to unbutton her shirt, so she pulled the shirt apart, causing the buttons to fly every which way.

"Damn, you're so rough." Fang breathed in between kisses, loving the urgency of the woman's actions. Lightning laughed as Fang unzipped her jacket. "You have no idea." With that, Light picked Fang up and sat her on the edge of the table, roughly shoving her legs apart.

Fang pulled the jacket off of the woman's shoulders, which Lightning let fall to the floor. She then began to kiss Lightning's neck. She gently ran her fingers through the tanned woman's hair, surprised to find it tingle free. She made sure her hand was close to Fang's scalp before gently detaching her from Light's neck. Before Fang could protest, Lightning roughly kissed her lips. Fang knew her lips would be bruised in the morning, but it was worth it. Lightning was giving her all the attention she craved.

Fang let out a soft moan as Lightning bit her bottom lip hard enough to bleed. She began sucking hard on her neck while reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. She threw it on the table before going to her neck again, keeping both hands busy with Fang's breasts. She caught her nipples between her fingers and gave a pinch, which Fang responded to with a sharp gasp. Fang quickly understood, when it comes to Lightning, there is no fight for dominance.

Fang reached for the woman's pants, but she moved her hips away, still giving Fang that special attention. When Fang tried again, Lightning squeezed her nipple, biting hard on her neck. Fang moaned from the roughness, giving up on the idea of pleasuring the strawberry blonde. She rested her hands back on the table, enjoying the woman's efforts. When Light detached herself, she looked at Fang with a grin, "You ever have someone go down?" She asked.

Fang knew she knew the answer but she decided to play it cool, _Worked for me so far._ "Yeah." She said, which was true. Someone did go down...to tie her shoe, but what Light knew wouldn't hurt Fang, right?

"Scoot back." Light ordered, before going to grab a pillow off the bed. Fang placed the pillow wonder her head before watching Lightning between her legs. Light gently massaged her thighs, running her fingers on the inside of Fang's legs before moving down to her calf. When she went back up, she gave Fang a sultry expression as she slowly lowered her head to Fang's center. When she felt Lightning's moist tongue touch her folds, Fang bucked, not used to the sensation. the second time she was prepared for, letting out a slow moan while Lightning continued to taste her.

Once she got used to Lightning, the biker decided to change things up. Fang felt Lightning's mouth suck on her button, causing her back to arch slightly. She took in a sharp breath before she placed her hand on top of Light's head. She sat up some on her elbow, watching Lightning work her magic. Fang felt Lightning hum, the vibrations rippling through her being. She wish the woman would never stop.

But alas, all good things had to come to an end, which was proven when Fang unexpectedly gushed on Lightning's chin. Lightning pulled away, letting out a small chuckle. "A warning would have been nice." Fang scratched the back of her head, tilting her head some before responding.

"Sorry, I didn't...think...I...was..." She trailed off, getting distracted by Lightning's long tongue licking her juices off of her chin. She was out a lost for words as Lightning went to her again, cleaning her off before coming up for a kiss. It was strange, tasting herself on another's lips, though she could get used to it. Fang decided to try again and reached for Lightning's pants. Once she touched the fabric, she felt the woman's hands wrapped tightly around her wrist. She pulled away slightly, sad about breaking the kiss.

"Why?" She asked softly, her accent sounding less intense as she searched Lightning's eyes for any explanation. She couldn't see anything behind the striking azure blues, but from the looks of it, it took a lot of patience. Or maybe just a lot of self-control, at the moment. It took a few more seconds than Fang would have liked, but finally the strawberry blonde answered the question.

"I prefer it that way." Was all she said, before kissing Fang again. Although Fang felt hurt, she chose not to pursue it, since Lightning acted as if she wanted to best her record on making Fang climax. No, Fang definitely wouldn't pursue it. She could wait until the night wasn't filled with the sounds of her moans, with the things this bad girl was doing to her.

* * *

A/N: It's always awkward coming up with names for certain...parts.. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

That day had been the same routine that it was the day before it. Fang woke up alone, Lightning took her home, Vanille questioned where she had been. She wasn't tired of the predictable time line, she just didn't want to be predictable. Fang moved away from that life, she didn't want to go back to it so soon, it was why she took such an interest in Lightning. You can see it strike but it would never be in the same place twice. Well, unless you count the bar.

So, instead of going to the bar, Fang decided to stay away for a few days. She didn't want to seem desperate with Lightning, though Lightning did come back expecting her. She also didn't want to become a regular, especially with Lebreau there. Even though the woman was pretty, she was way too easy for Fang's taste. She enjoyed the challenge, the chase. As it was now, Fang could just utter a cuss word and their pants will hit the floor.

It was also the reason Fang had never been with anyone. She seemed to always get the easy girls. Most of her dates started with them thinking they were going to get laid, and ended with Fang calling a cab home. She wanted someone with class, someone who knew how to treat a woman. She wanted to go on nice dates and spend time talking and learning the person she was with. She had actually planned to save herself, but that plan went to hell.

She sighed, blowing smoke from her mouth at the same time. She had caved so easily to the rebel, had given the woman everything she asked for without question. She didn't know anything about the woman, not her job, or hobbies, or even her last name. She took in another puff of nicotine before nodding her head. _That's my goal for the week._ She released the breath on the thought, as if setting the promise in stone.

Fang shouldn't be smoking in the house. She knew Vanille frowned upon it, that's why she normally smoked at the bar or park. Today, however, she decided to stay home. So here she was, out back, enjoying the nice summer breeze. She wanted something to do today, but Vanille was out with Hope, a boy she met at school. She would have tried to call Lightning, but she didn't know her number, or even if she had a phone. She finished her cigarette and throwing the bud in the coffee canister by the door before heading inside.

She walked through the kitchen in only her boy shorts and sports bra on. She had gotten too hot earlier for more than that. She went to the fridge, pulling out a few pieces of bread, and kicked the door closed with her heel. She placed the breads in the broken toaster and pulled the fork down. She explained to Vanille that a broken toaster is like, the key item of a drunken lifestyle. Although, now she preferred a new one, since this one takes a bit to brown the bread. Once she finally got the fork to stay, someone knocked at the door. Fang didn't bother to check who it was, nor did she bother to put clothes.

She swung open the door, revealing Lightning. To be fair, she hadn't seen the woman for a few days, but that doesn't give her the right to come look for her. What if Vanille was home? What if she didn't want to see her? Who the hell was she kidding? Fang's hand shot out, grabbing Lightning by the collar and pulling her inside. In a heartbeat, Fang's back hit the other side of the door, effectively closing it. It was surprisingly cold on her warm skin. It took her a few seconds to process everything.

She didn't realize Light was kissing her until she moved to her pulse, nibbling lightly before licking it. Fang hummed in contentment, trying to control her breathing. The urgency in the woman's kisses was beginning to make her dizzy. It didn't take much to set Fang off, which, she didn't find out until she got involved with the biker. She lifted her arms up to assist Lightning when she went for her bra. She rested them on the strawberry blonde's shoulders as she went for a nipple, kneading the other breast with her hand. She felt Lightning's other hand go past her waistband, finding her excitement. She coated her skilled fingers with Fang's wetness before slipping two inside of her.

"Oh, Gods, that feels amazing." Fang Breathed, letting her head roll to the side as she let out a breathy moan. Lightning seemed to know everything she liked, things she herself wasn't aware of. She also seemed to be bringing her closer, faster. As her experienced fingers pumped hard and fast into her, Lightning removed her mouth from Fang and moved to her ear. "I missed you." She whispered before licking a spot behind Fang's ear then biting on the lope. Her knees bucked, that last action sending her over the edge, but she knew she could go again. She knew she had to.

"Yeah?" Fang asked, though it was barely audible. Lightning slowed down her actions to just teasing, allowing her to catch her breath, which she was thankful for. Lightning removed her hand from Fang's underwear and cupped her backside instead before drawing her close. She felt small under the bad girl's intense stare, she could see the lust in her eyes; or better yet, the need. Before attacking her lips with want, Light told Fang to wrap her legs around her waist. Fang did so when she was hauled up by the woman, never breaking the kiss. Lightning managed to slide both hands in Fang's boy shorts before she continued teasing the Australian's entrance again.

"You're hands are god." Fang said as she pulled away for air. Lightning let out a chuckle before laying Fang down on the couch. Fang didn't know they had moved, being completely lost in the lust the woman gave her. She sat up when Lightning began undoing her jacket. Her eyes followed Light's fingers as she pulled her sand colored shirt over her head. "Don't want to get these messed up." She commented as her necklace hit her bare chest. Fang began to wonder if the woman even owned a bra when her eye caught something. Fang had never seen Lightning's torso in the light, so she decided to take full advantage of it.

On the left side of Lightning's chest was a very unique tattoo. It had a red eye in the center of asymmetrical arrows going every which way. The art was beautifully drawn but also reminded Fang of a death sentence in a strange way. She wanted to ask about it but she noticed the other tattoos that covered the biker's body. On her inner right bicep was the word, 'REGRET' in old english script. She could see the start of her back piece from her sides but she couldn't make out what it could be. She also noticed the piercing the woman had hanging from her belly button. If there was one thing Fang found out, it was that this woman wasn't afraid of needles.

"Is something wrong?" Lighting asked, snapping Fang's attention back to her ocean blue eyes. She shook her head no before the strawberry blonde dropped to her knees. She kissed Fang again as she scratched Fang's inner thighs, something the Australian couldn't get enough of. She pulled Fang's shorts off before spreading her legs. As she began to moan into the kisses, Light broke away before placing her head on Fang's lap. She inhaled deeply, enjoying Fang's sweet scent before going in for the kill.

A grunt slipped past Fang's lips, not expecting Light's teeth on her, though she wasn't complaining. Small pinches of pained pleasure shot through her as the biker's teeth kept at her. She moaned when she felt Light's tongue twirl around her bundle of nerves. Fang placed her hand on top of her head, running her fingers through the soft pink hair. Another moan escaped her lips as she felt the same tongue dip into her. When she dipped in her again, Fang begged for her to go deeper, "You're so good at that." She moaned, pushing Lightning as far as she could go.

Fang was trying her best to hold out, but Lightning was quickly putting a stop to that plan as she continued to tongue fuck her. Fang was in love with the visual effect as well, Lightning's head bobbing between her legs, her hand on her head. It made her feel like she was dominating, which she knew would never happen. _I can dream, right?_ As she started thrusting her hips, Lightning's tongue met her in the middle. Being so closed to her climax, the biker pushed her off when her thumb toyed with her button. Fang kept Lightning to her as she rode out her high. She could feel her tongue, licking up all that she spilled.

As Fang's heartbeat finally settled, she was startled when her toast popped up, "Bloody hell!" She hollered, making the woman between her legs still laugh.

"I'd hate to see you on the field if you act like a pussy because of a toaster." Lightning commented, before standing. She wiped her mouth on her hands, then grabbing her shirt and pulling it back on. She pulled her necklace out, which grabbed Fang's attention again. She seemed to know what Fang was staring at. "It's my identification chip, shaped like a lightning bolt." Fang put her bra and underwear back on as she watched Lightning put her jacket on before heading to the front door.

"Where you heading?" Fang asked, pulling a shirt and shorts on that she found on the chair. She walked into the kitchen and pulled the bread out, placing it on a nearby plate.

"Work, I took a break so I could come here, only had twenty minutes. I'll see you around." Light said, opening the door and leaving without another word. Before she could get too far, Fang ran to the door, throwing it open before yelling for her attention. "Where do you work?" She asked, determined to get the answer to at least one of her questions. She watched Lightning mount Odin, shaking her head before answering. "GC." With that, she pulled her helmet on and sped off.

Fang didn't know how long she stared at the disappearing stallion, thinking of the rebel that made her cream on a time limit. As she turned to head inside, she seen a car pull into the driveway. The driver, a silver-haired teen, leaned over and kissed the passenger before waving to Fang. She waved back to Hope as Vanille got out of the car. "Hey." Her sister started, hoping her guardian was in a good mood. Fang hmm'ed, watching the car stay idle in her driveway, she wondered why he hadn't pulled out yet. She turned to face Vanille, letting her have her full attention.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that restaurant we were looking at? The three of us could go." She asked, pointing to the adult in the car. Fang thought for a minute, she didn't feel like eating the toast that sat forgotten on the counter, but she didn't want to be the third wheel. Her stomach rumbled, deciding for her what choice she'd take. She patted her sister's head before gesturing Hope to come inside. When he stopped in front of her, he greeted Fang with the respect of a parent.

"Hello, Miss. Oerba. It's a pleasure to see you again." He put his hand out, hoping Fang would return it this time.

Fang grabbed his hand, giving it a firm shake before pointing to Vanille. "The pleasure is all hers since I'm letting you see her." She flashed him a toothy grin, causing him to understand the joke. He laughed as he pulled his hand way, flexing it some. She told him to sit inside while she took a shower, "I don't want Vanille pregnant by the time I get out, yeah?" Hope paled at the warning as Vanille facepalmed. Fang hopped in the shower, washing the smell of sex off before spending the afternoon with her sister and getting to know Hope

She knew how much the man meant to Vanille, given the fact that Fang barely knew the guy. Vanille wouldn't talk about something she wants to last, she was told it was bad luck to do so. Tonight's dinner would be the first time Fang got to talk with Hope besides the time he asked to date Vanille, which earned him quite a bit of her respect, though she'd never tell. Fang was just going to see what this man was all about, his beliefs and future plans, she wanted to know exactly where he stood in this relationship. A playful grin grew on Fang's face. "Tonight is going to be a lot of fun."

* * *

A/N:

A few things to be explained. Hope is from XIII-2 because He's older, more mature, and easier to write. Because this is more modern based, Fang and Vanlle's last name is Oerba, just like I'd introduce myself as Panda Hollow, they introduce from themselves as Oerba Fang/Vanille. Just makes it easier for me to write. As always, follow and review and if you have any questions, just ask :)


	4. Chapter 4

The restaurant was blooming, people coming in and out, tables inside and out were packed. There was a line at the door, people began to turn away with a sad look on their faces. It looked as if they were being sent away, the place meeting its full capacity. Fang was beginning to worry that they awaited the same fate until they were next up. When they got to the door keep, Hope spoke, sounding overly confident. "Hey, Yuj. Table for three, please?" The man at the door grabbed a few menus and directed the three to an empty booth. As they all seat, the man, Yuj, told them that the waiter was on her way.

"It must be nice to pull strings." Vanille cooed while watching Hope settle in his seat next to her. He shrugged his shoulders, saying that he knew most of the people here. They looked over the menu, trying to decide what they wanted before the waitress arrived. Fang couldn't focus on her surroundings, still on the same high from earlier. She wanted to spend the day with her sister, but she couldn't stop thinking about the strawberry blonde. It was just hard to pay attention after an adventure like that. Although, Fang had more questions when she left, than when Lightning started.

When the waitress came over, she greeted Hope by name, asking him how he was doing. "Hey. I'm well, how's your sister doing?" He asked. Finally paying attention to the conversation, Fang lifted her head, recognizing the voice.

"Well, you know how Lightning is. She's almost never home unless I ask her to be." The waitress said, before pulling out a notepad and pen. Fang couldn't believe her eyes, so much so, that she rubbed at them and blinked. Lightning's housemate, or sister as Fang just discovered, was standing at their table. She watched as mini-Light took Hope's order and was already in the middle of Vanille's.

Fang prayed she didn't remember her, already having to deal with the embarrassment once, she didn't think her pride could live through it again. After Vanille finished her order, Serah turned to her. Fang could see the look in her eyes, the one that said, 'You slept with my sister.' She looked excited to see her though. She started to say her name, but Fang shook her head, something the waitress caught on to quickly.

"Hey Fa-nd anything you would be interested in, Ma'am?" Serah covered. Fang was grateful for the girl, glad she avoided another game of questions with Vanille. At least she had a few more days before her sister would ask about her 'friend.' She felt uneasy with all eyes on her, so she ordered the first thing she saw on the menu and folded it back up. "May I have the behemoth chilli with bread and a beer, please?"

"Great choice, your drinks will be out shortly." Serah said, grabbing all the menus before disappearing to the back. Fang couldn't help but watch her leave, though she soon realized she was staring. When the other guests at her table cleared their throats, she turned around to see Vanille giggling as Hope whispered in her ear. Fang raised an eyebrow, wanting in on the joke, though she knew she was probably the star.

"Serah's taken if you're wondering, Fang." Hope said, making Vanille giggle more and Fang's complexion to lighten. She did a double take, looking at the girl who disappeared behind the doors to the cook, and the silver-haired man in front of her. She replayed the conversation the two had before she pointed behind her at the door Serah just stepped behind.

"Wait, you know her?" Fang asked, unable to keep the surprise out of her voice. She winced at the way it came out. She quickly thought up an excuse, "I mean, how do you know her?"

"I work with her sister at GC. Well, I work in Intel and she usually works combat, but I grew up with them. They were my neighbors," Hope started. Vanille's eyes held a shine as the man talked, Fang assumed she loved the sound of his voice. Fang just listened to the story that Hope told. It was weird, hearing about a younger Lightning compared to the woman Fang knew today. She had no idea that Hope knew so much about the bad biker. To her, Lebreau was the only one who knew more than the woman's first name. The drinks arrived as the man continued to tell his story. Fang took a swig of her beer while Hope went on,

"But we moved to Palumpolum. At first, it was hard, adjusting to the new place, but I still kept in touch with my old friends. When I was fourteen, there was an accident at the business where my mom worked. I was waiting for her in the car when the building caught fire. My mom ran back inside to help, but that's when the explosion went off. After she died, I ran away to the only place I could think of. Light and I used each other as support to get through things..."

"Light had been there from the beginning, even stepped in as a second mom to Serah and I. It's because of her that we survived. When I turned nineteen, I joined the Guardian Corps." Hope finished. His expression was unreadable, Fang didn't know if the man was sad or disappointed when he reached the end of the story. Vanille gently rubbed his arm, trying to sooth him.

Fang was surprised to hear about a softer side of the strawberry blonde, since she only ever faced the roughness. She was happy that Hope managed to find happiness through all the pain he dealt with. He seemed like a really good man, someone who could make Vanille happy. Only one thing confused Fang about this whole story. What exactly happened to Lightning to change her into such an emotionless person? Something just wasn't adding up to the Australian.

Once the food came, everyone ate at a leisurely pace. Fang commented on how good the food was, wondering if she could pay the cook for in home meals. Serah came by to refill Vanille and Hope's glasses, as well as fetch Fang a new beer. They talked about their home and Hope's job, even about family. Fang was starting to like Vanille's boyfriend, though she still didn't trust him. "I didn't know you liked to hunt, maybe we could go sometime." Said the silver-haired man who sat across from Fang.

She laughed, "If you think you can keep up with me." Fang joked. It had been awhile since she went hunting, she preferred going alone but, she could make an exception. She stretched, letting the food and beer settle in her stomach. She scanned the room, not really looking for anything. On her second round, she noticed someone staring at her. She locked eyes with them, before they walked out on the dock. Fang knew what it had meant. Thinking quickly, she pated her pockets, pleased to feel a small box in her jeans pocket.

"I'm going to have a smoke, I'll be back, yeah?" Fang stated, excusing herself from the table. She took slow strides, not wanting to seem in a hurry. She quietly walked outside, spotting the same person from earlier. She made her way to the banister, leaning against it before pulling out a cigarette. She put the tobacco stick to her lips with one hand, while fishing for a lighter with the other. "Do you mind?" She asked, holding the lighter inches away from her cigarette.

"You're fine." Serah said. She moved her head from left to right, satisfied when she heard a crack. She let out an exhausted sigh before leaning on the railing more heavily. Fang blew out smoke as she silently observed the girl, the way her shoulders fall, how she shifted with her left leg to her right. She couldn't tell if the waitress was just tired or uncomfortable. She took in another inhale of smoke before blowing it away from Serah, clearing her throat. Serah snapped her head towards her then, as if she just realized Fang was there.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to think of the best way to say this." She said, absent-mindedly cleaning the dirt from under her nail. Fang tried to relax the girl, ease her internal struggle. "Talk first, think later. If you got something on your chest, I'd love to hear it." She said. Serah took a moment to laugh before settle back into her cheery attitude from earlier.

"Well, it's not so simple when it's about Lightning." She mumbled, though Fang heard her perfectly. It took a few moments before the younger woman turned to face Fang, and a few more before she found the nerve to speak. "My sister...has a problem...or a situation, disorder. I don't know what to call it, but I think you should know."

It was then that Fang actually took notice of Serah. The girl appeared young, but she had more wisdom than most girls her age, whatever that number was. The waitress wore a white sleeveless button up with a red pleated skirt. Her hair was also strawberry blonde but it was pulled into a side ponytail unlike Lightning. Her left bicep was covered with a white bandage. If she could recall, it wasn't there the last time she had seen the young girl. Somehow, she seemed to be as seductive and alluring as her older sister, _must run in the family._

"Well, if your sister's problem is being amazing in bed, I don't see that as a bad thing." Fang joked. She wish she had a camera for the look on Serah's face. She stood with her mouth open, eyes wide, full disgust written on her face.

"That's...not what I meant." Serah shook her head to recover from the embarrassment, "My sister has-"

"Fang! Where are you?"

At that moment, Fang cursed Vanille for interrupting. She turned around just as she walked on the patio. "There you are! Hope and I are ready to leave, you coming with us?"

Fang turned back around to look at Serah, who nodded, letting her know it was okay. "Yeah, let's go."

The Australian hadn't spoken a ride the whole ride home, just listening to the two front seaters discussing school. Her mind was still buzzing from the conversation she had with Hope. She wondered what had changed in the biker to make her so abrasive in personality. Another thing that concerned her was what Serah said, or was trying to say. None of it made sense to her, but she knew someone that would. She just hoped they would have the time to talk.

* * *

A/N: This chapter is really bad but has some information in it..

btw, Hope is 20 in this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Sorry if this is sloppy, I wanted to get it out before I forget it.

* * *

"There's my favorite Aussie! How about a free shot?" Lebreau shouted upon Fang walking through the door of the bar. She waved to the bartender and took a seat at the bar. When Lebreau swayed her hips over, she gave Fang the shot and a wink. "What brings you into town, partner?"

Fang laughed at the attempted accent before making up an excuse, something she started getting better with. She downed her shot, then raised her hand to get the woman's attention, "How 'bout a brew, Breau?" The woman barked a laugh before reaching for a beer and tossing it to her. She gingerly sipped on it until the woman came back. "So, how's the sex?" The slutty bartender asked, not a bit shamed by her way of words.

_Ha, slutty-breau._

"Sex is great. How's the lack there of?" Fang joked.

"Hardy har har! And I suppose you wouldn't mind helping in that department?" Fang expected her to say that much. Every conversation ended the same, eventually. She would just as much as the woman liked, as long as she got the answers she needed. She thought of asking the biker herself, but knew she wouldn't get a straight answer. Besides, the soldier never came in on the weekends and Fang had no way of getting ahold of her anyhow.

"Can't. I got my hands full with Lightning." She shrugged.

"You mean she got her hands full of you. Bless the Maker, what are you? Double D?" Lebreau asked, amazed. She stared at Fang's chest that was covered with a white v neck. The shirt exposed much cleavage, Fang even dubbed it the 'abcd' shirt. A pair of eyes. Boobs. Cleavage. Dick. When worn with her brown cowboy boots and tight ass shaping jeans, Fang was every man's, and woman's, wet dream. It didn't help when she curled her naturally messy hair.

"I think you have your beer googles on. Clearly," She said, sticking her chest out more to give her a show, "These are a homestretch C." She glanced up, watching the drool pour from her audience's mouth. She laughed again, then finished her beer and waved it in front of Lebreau's face. "You're going to leave me wanting more?" She asked seductively, making Lebreau take a deep gulp before turning and spilling a waitress' order. A man placed the beer Breau handed to him in front of Fang as she watched the woman head to the restroom. Fang held her sides as she laughed, commenting about how sore she was going to feel later.

She felt a hand on her shoulder then, one too big to be the strawberry blonde that filled her mind. She turned towards the man that towered over her, sizing him up before clearing her throat. "Can I help you, sir?" Fang humored the man. There was no way he'd get past knowing her name before she rejected him, but there was no harm in being polite to the poor bloke.

"Yeah, by telling me how to get in your pants." He chuckled, obviously thinking those kind of lines worked on women. She wouldn't be surprised by the number of blonde bimbos he had actually picked up with it. She placed her hand on his opposite shoulder, giving it a good squeeze before she replied to him.

"Well, first, you need to lose the body hair and that extra head you rely on. Then maybe cut the macho sandwich from your diet, better yet, just stop eating." She said, patting the man's stomach. She turned back to the bar to grab her beer but the man stopped her before she could. He turned her back towards him before roughly grabbing her face.

"Listen, bitch. I think you better play nice before I force you to." He smirked, obviously thinking he had the upper hand. Fang's smirk mirrored his, knowing damn well that the man wouldn't win in a fight against her. Before she was able to drive her point home, a pale arm snaked onto her shoulders. The cool air added with the cold skin gave her goosebumps.

Lightning spoke calmly and confidently, never breaking the monotone she usually spoke in. "I believe she declined your offer." She held her head up high even after the man put his attention, and his hand, on her. The man must have lost all brain function to think it would be 'okay' to touch the tough woman. It only took two-seconds before the man was howling in pain. Fang would have missed it, had she not be paying close attention to the lightning bolt.

The moment the offending hand touched her face, Lightning's own hand reacting subconsciously. She reached for the man's hand, placing her thumb in the center of his palm. She followed through with twisting his arm behind his back and placing her foot on the backside of his knee. She allowed her full weight to drop, causing the man to drop to his knees before placing two fingers of her other hand on the pressure point by his neck.

It took another minute or so for Lebreau to come with security. After she thanked Lightning, the owner directed the drunk from the bar, leaving the two alone. Fang shook her head, impressed with Lightning's speed. She laughed internally at the idea of Light being her knight in shining amour, or at least her personal body guard. "It's a shame he-"

Fang was kissed forcefully then, halting whatever she was she was going to say. At the moment, it didn't matter anyway. She could feel it in the kiss, the raw emotions that Lightning must have experienced at that moment. She knew what Lightning wanted, and had no problem giving it to her. Fang unexpectedly broke from the kiss first, turning back to her beer. She met Lebreau's eyes, eyes that were filled with lust and envy. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but it was long enough to make a few soldiers stand at attention. She let out a breath before gesturing towards the door to let the bartender know she was leaving.

Before she could turn around, Lebreau tossed her keys to the biker and Australian, pointing to the ceiling above them. "Just don't break anything."

Fang didn't have time to give thanks before Lightning was pulling her to the stairs. Once they made it inside the small studio, Lightning roughly dragged Fang to her, meeting in the middle for another make out session. She gripped the shirt tightly before tugging in opposite directions, making Fang pull away from the kiss. "Can't afford new clothes." She muttered while jerking the shirt over her head. She went for her pants next, which she yanked off quickly.

She looked over as Lightning heaved off her jacket and shirt in one go. The soldier went straight for her breast after making quick work of her bra. Fang moaned as she felt Lightning's tongue gently lick the diamond hard nipple. Fang reached for Lightning, slipping her hand under her bra and playing with her nipple. Her eyes went wide when she felt the warm sterling silver that pierced the rock solid bud. She felt the other to check if it was only one. She was met with the same result, tugging it lightly.

It seemed to get to Light, as she had a momentary lapse by letting her jaw slack. She jerked away from Fang, directing her to the nearby couch and drawing her hands above her head. She climbed on top and moved until her breast were hanging in front of Fang's face. She greedily took one into her mouth, sucking lightly, while making sure to pull at her nipple piercings. She kept at it when she heard Light moan, surprised that she was pleasing the rebel this time around. It wasn't until she felt cold metal against her wrists and heard a rattle sound, did she realize what had happened.

There was a popping noise when Fang released Lightning's breast from her mouth as she pulled at the restraints on her wrist, unable to break free. "You handcuffed me?" She asked in shock, never expecting such a move from the biker. _Why is there even a pole by the couch in the first place!_

Lightning traveled back down to be eye level with her prisoner, smirking as she spoke. "Just until you can be a good girl."

Fang could feel the pool from between her legs as a chill caused her to shiver. She wasn't scared, but immensely turned on by this change in Lightning. She felt her underwear be ripped apart effortlessly as Light kissed her forcefully. She moved to her neck, biting her way to her pulse, which she sucked until Fang moaned in pain. Fang knew she would need makeup in the morning to cover up Lightning's want, maybe even tonight. Satisfied with the damage done, the biker traveled to her chest, planning to leave more of her marks.

She rubbed her thumb over a nipple while watching Fang's face intently, who was already watching her. "You like that?" Lightning asked in a husky tone, slowly bring her index finger into the massage. When Fang nodded, she squeezed the nipple between her fingers tightly, pulling away from her. The girl hissed in pain as Light made a sound of disapproval.

"That's not an answer, you know?" Light scolded before asking again. Fang moaned a reply, hoping to please the woman. That seemed to do the trick as Lightning removed her fingers and replaced it with her mouth. She sucked, bit, and licked Fang before switching breasts and giving the same treatment. Fang had never experienced this type of pain, but she wouldn't complain, at least not yet.

Lightning moved further down, biting along the way until she was position between her thighs. She pulled them apart while nibbling up and down on each side. "You want me to fuck you?" She asked while sliding a finger into her hot center.

Fang moaned, trying her best to hold out for as long as she could. "Yes," She eagerly said, even nodding at her reply. She just wanted to feel all of Lightning inside her. It's not what happened though, since Light withdrew the finger before flicking at her rock hard bean. "Say it." She growled, low and direct. She made Fang feel small, like her prey, which she was.

"Fuck me. I want you to-Fuck!" Fang hissed at the end, not predicting Light would ram two fingers knuckle deep. She pulled out again and slammed back in, asking more questions and demanding more answers from Fang. She gave her them, in great detail, loving the attention she got when she did. When she begged for more, Light gave it to her, adding another finger.

"You're so _fucking_ tight." She heard Light comment. When Fang looked down though lustful eyes, she was surprised to see one of rebel's hands down her own pants, obviously pleasuring herself. It would have been enough to set her off, but she knew from this point, she wasn't allowed her release until told. She was close to losing it however, as Light continued to pound into her with all the force she could muster.

When Lightning readjusted her hand to the 'come-hither' motion, she attached her mouth to Fang, licking and sucking at her. Fang couldn't control her hips from bucking, wanting as much as Lightning as she wanted to give. She could feel the vibrations of Light's moans against her as the strawberry blonde continued to pleasure them both. When she bit down due to her own fall over the edge, Fang lost it as well.

She pulled at her restraints to try to get to the woman but it was no use. Though tired from the experience, Lightning climbed on top of Fang again and offered her a hand as she brought the one used to pleasure Fang to her lips. Fang accepted the offer, tasting the tough soldier for the first time. She couldn't place her finger on it, but something about the taste was addictive. She hungrily licked her hand clean, moaning in displeasure when she had no more to enjoy. Light chuckled as she reached to undo her handcuffs.

"Maybe one day." Was all she said. She laid her head down on Fang's chest before closing her eyes to rest. Fang also went to sleep, it being the first time in a great while that she had no problem doing so. Whatever it was she wanted to ask could wait in the morning, but one thing was bugging her mind enough to keep her in a light sleep. She promised herself she'd sleep once she got her answer.

"When did you get your nipples pierced?"


	6. Chapter 6

Fang awoke satisfied, despite her body screaming at her for the way she slept. She tired to stretch but her arms felt numb, so instead, she turned her neck until she heard a crack. She looked around the studio apartment then glanced over to the clock on Lebreau's TV stand. To her surprise, it wasn't late at all. Another thing that surprised her, was that Lightning was still fast asleep on top of her. She felt this moment was one that shouldn't be passed up, a golden opportunity. Fang took in the grace of the sleeping beauty.

While asleep, Lightning looked more peaceful than peace itself, compared to how she looked when she was awake. Instead of the crease of worry in her brow, her face was flawlessly smooth, not a blemish in sight. Her rosy lips were slightly parted as if she were breathing through her mouth. Her asymmetrical haircut added to her attitude but at the moment, made her seem more feminine than Fang thought possible for the tough soldier. Finally, Fang got to have a good, long, look at Lightning's back.

Apart from the many muscles that made themselves apparent, Lightning's tattoo covered every inch of her back.

It had appeared to be a woman or a Goddess of some sort, one with immense power. She was covered in gold and blue wrappings that seemed to keep her contained or to heal her. She was sleeping, judging from the way she was position, arms crossed over her chest. Fang was having a hard time making it out because of the lighting, but she could definitely make out the script in Old English.

"Etro's Champion?"

"As her protector, or guardian as you will." Came the reply she didn't expect. She locked eyes with the icy blues before looking back at the tattoo.

"What's it mean?" Fang asked, too involved with the amazing artwork to think. If she had, she'd know that she might not get a forward answer. It's not like the biker would lie to her, she just didn't seem like the type to like questions. No harm in trying though, right?

"It's mythology, though I got it because of my role as a guardian." Lightning said, placing her head back down to listen to Fang's heartbeat. Fang could tell the woman was still tired since she hadn't bothered to roll off of her. Thanking the Maker for giving her the balls, Fang tested the waters, praying it would be safe.

"You study mythology?"

The rebel lifted her head to reveal the smirk on her face, "Who do you think designed my bike? I drew up the designs and my coworkers helped in building them." Fang could hear the pride in the biker's voice and she was sure Light could see the shock on her face. In a weird sense, Lightning was Etro, but also wasn't. The sparkle in Lightning's eyes told her how much her bike meant to her too. Feeling lucky, Fang decided to ask another question.

"Well, what does the tattoo on your chest mean?" She felt Light tense beside her when the words left her mouth, then the strawberry blonde rolled off the sofa. She sighed loudly as she stood and walked out of Fang's view. Fang heard the footsteps stop on the side of the couch, then heard Lightning fiddle with something.

"My mother died of ischemic heart disease when I was young. She had been sick for a while, but I never knew how bad it was until she was on her deathbed. It had spread by the time we got her to the hospital, so there was nothing Serah nor I could do. If she was monitored better, she'd still be here." Lightning confessed, sounding indifferent over the death of her parent. Fang felt it was weird, but still mentally slapped herself for forcing Lightning to relive a painful memory.

"Don't lose a blind eye to ignorance." Lightning said as she released Fang of her restraints before walking over to gather her shirt and jacket. She rubbed at her wrists as she tried to relieve the tension in the air. After the biker dressed, she tossed the Australian her clothes and waiting for her to get dressed so they could leave. Fang laughed at the expression on her face as the woman stood with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"What?" She asked, clearly annoyed at being taken for a joke.

Fang shook her head, smiling wide before answering, "Just wondering what I did to end up with someone as _striking _as you, sunshine."

xxx

After Lightning dropped Fang off, she drew herself a bath. She had sat in the water, unwinding as the heat seeped through every aching muscle. She had enjoyed herself thoroughly with the strawberry blonde, but she lost sight of the whole reason she went to the bar. Although she did learn more about the mysterious woman, she hadn't learn what it was that Serah wanted to tell her. As much as she wanted to know, she would just have to wait to find out when it was time.

She was hoping to get more time to herself before her sister woke up, but lady luck left her the moment Lightning did. She could hear her joyful sister skip down the hall before she franticly pounded on the door. "Fang! I want to talk to you about something so I'm coming in!" Fang tried to stop the girl, but it was too late. The door swung open and in walked Vanille, excited for the day ahead of her. She took one look at Fang before gasping and pointing wildly at her neck.

"What happened!"

The Australian forged innocence for as long as she could until she ran out of excuses. She faceplamed when she realized Vanille wouldn't buy, 'the vacuum cleaner' story. "Van', can we just talk about it later? I'm tired and want to rest." Fang didn't know what she had said, but whatever it was, caused her little sister to take a different route.

It took five solid minutes to get Vanille out of the bathroom, and even that wasn't her doing. Hope had called, letting her know he would be there within the hour for school. Vanille had ran out in a rush attempt to 'doll' herself up before his arrival. Fang could hear the bubbly girl as she wished her a good day before heading to school herself.

Fang exhaled, finally able to rest without the noise or excitement of bothersome red head. It wasn't that Vanille annoyed her, she just did her job as a younger sister well. She was happy for her though, that she had friends and a boyfriend that seemed to care a lot about her. She just hoped their relationship wasn't as fast moving as she was with Lightning.

She herself wasn't sure what her relationship was. She could feel herself getting more attached to the rebel every time they were together. Lightning, however, seemed to be just as distant as she was when she met her. Sure, there were little things that she did, but it didn't mean she had let her in. It's been weeks since they first met, and they didn't even know each other's last names. She had no way of getting in touch with Lightning even if she wanted to, which she did.

The things she knew of the woman were small, but showed the woman's character. Lightning was a strong woman. She was a soldier at the Guardian Corps and an older sister. She kept few things close to her and held pride over each one. She guarded her emotions, not allowing herself to get close to other people but still managed to have people close to her.

Fang thought back to the day that Lightning showed up on her doorstep, and in the heat of passion had said she missed her. What struck her as strange, was that if Lightning truly missed her, she never showed it in her actions. She never attempted to hang out with the Australian other than to have sex, and even then, it seemed like a mere coincidence.

As she stood in the tub, there was a knock on the door. Fang wrapped the brown towel around herself before calmly walking to answer the door. There was another knock, prompting her to yell at them. "Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm coming!" Yanking open the front door, Fang was surprised, though something told her she shouldn't be.

"That's the kind of warning I was talking about. Get dressed, we're going out." Lightning demanding, leaving no room for objection.

"Is that how you ask a girl out?" Fang asked with a raised brow. She turned to head to her room, knowing Lightning would follow behind her. She heard the front door close as footsteps followed behind her.

"No, It's how I ask you out." Came her reply. Fang could hear the sarcasm as Light seemed to get more comfortable around her, though she wouldn't voice her opinion out loud. She was sure the biker didn't know how she felt, but that was okay, Fang could wait for her to come around. For now, she would just accept things for the way it was.

She could feel Lightning's eyes on her, so she made sure to put on a show while she dressed. She was wearing one of her favorite saris, one that allowed her free movement but was still considered classy. Lightning herself was wearing what looked to be a formal uniform, one that paraded her many accomplishments.

Fang followed the strawberry blonde out before locking up behind them. She pulled on the helmet and straddled Odin the same way as Light before wrapping her arms tight around her waist. She asked the woman where it was they were heading but, didn't get a straight answer. She felt the vibrations of Lightning's laugh at her tsk.

_This woman loved her surprises._

* * *

A/N: Another chapter before work, sorry it's short. Throw some ideas at me. I know what I want, but I'm trying to see if someone can come up with something different so!

What is Lightning's disorder/condition/situation?


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a long drive to their destination. Fang started thinking of all the places they might have been heading to. Another hotel. To some private getaway. Even to an abandoned warehouse. Yet, none of those was what she saw. It wasn't that she always had sex on her mind, it was just that she grew to accept that Lightning always had sex on her mind. She didn't expect Lightning to take her on an actual date, one that involved the movies. Not the slang term for sex, either.

As they walked inside the lobby, Lightning leaned against a wall by the door. Fang followed suit, wondering what the reason was for. After a few minutes, Serah walked through the same door they had, along with a tall blond giant. In comparison, Fang thought the man looked like a pedophile trying to date a preteen. She spared a glance at Lightning and noticed the woman's demeanor change to one of protectiveness. She kicked off the wall to greet her sister and her date as Fang stayed behind. After the soldier talked to Serah, the three walked over as Light introduced them.

"I'm Snow Villiers, Serah's fiance." The blonde stuck his hand out and gave Fang a big grin. She gripped his hand with as much strength as he had before introducing herself.

"Oebra Yun Fang, pleased to meet you. Hello again, Serah." Serah gave the Australian a hug, smiling at Lightning as she backed away. The biker gestured for the two love birds to walk ahead as she and Fang made up the rear. They walked up to the confession stand and looked over the showtimes for the movies that were available. Fang had her fingers crossed for something violent with lots of blood, but Serah had something else in mind.

"Four tickets to Les Misérables, please."

Fang could have slapped herself for ever thinking it was okay to come out. The last thing she wanted was to sit through a musical. Looking beside her, she figured Lightning was against it as well, but kept her opinion to herself. It made her feel slightly better, knowing she wasn't alone when it came to two hours of torture. The worker told Serah the price and she turned to them. Fang reached for her cash in her pouch but Lightning stopped her and handed the girl her credit chip. As they walked to their movie, Fang could sense Light get frustrated with the couple's antics so she tried to distract her.

"Wanna have a go in the bathroom? We'll be back before the credits roll." Fang whispered in the strawberry blonde's ear. Lightning ran her fingers through her hair before exhaling.

She eyed her before shaking her head. "As tempting as that sounds, I promised her I'd watch this sorry excuse for a movie with her and that ogre."

Fang shrugged and continued to follow the two to the movie. She couldn't complain, at least she was spending time with the woman that managed to catch her eye. They sat down just as the last trailer played after buying popcorn and nachos. Fang already knew she would sleep through the movie, she just hoped Lightning would lend her shoulder.

Forty minutes into the movie and Fang was ready to explode. She wouldn't take another minute of this sappy, lovey dovey, stop my ears from bleeding, movie. She looked around, noticing all the men in the theater who were either asleep, or about to be. She looked to her right as Lightning was having a hard time staying awake herself. The only two people that were fully engrossed in the movie was Serah and Snow. Fang lightly tapped on her date's shoulder, causing the woman to react in a way only a soldier would. Chuckling, Fang told Lightning that she was going to use the restroom.

In the bathroom, Fang washed her face to try to wake herself up more. The last thing she wanted was to fall asleep around the woman she was trying to impress. She tried her best to sit through the torturous video, but dammit! She just couldn't do it. She washed her face again and looked up into the mirror. Her reflection wasn't the only thing she saw.

There, causally leaning on the stall, stood a smirking Lightning. Fang smiled, then turned around to face her. No words needed to be exchanged as Light flicked her head to a nearby stall. Fang calmly walked into the spacious booth and turned the water on as Lightning locked the door behind her. Like her namesake, the strawberry blonde was there, helping Fang on the edge of the sink. Lightning raised an eyebrow, causing the Australian to snicker before wrapping her fingers into soft pink hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

At first, the kiss started out sloppy, just two people wanting to relieve some tension. Then it got slower, more passionate and deep. Fang let out a breathy moan as Lightning slowly placed kisses down her neck before going back to her lips. Each second that passed, Fang could feel herself get more attached to the woman. Light took a step closer, leaving no space between them as her hands began to explore Fang's body.

The soldier slipped her hands under her black sports bra. She licked Fang's bottom lip, seeking permission before being let in. As Fang's own tongue joined the dance, Lightning's skilled hands massaged her breast, her thumbs lightly circling her nipples. Fang shivered from the touch, never experiencing such gentleness from the usually rough biker. She moaned into the kiss, something Lightning accepted greedily. Once the tanned girl's nipples hardened, Light traveled lower.

The soldier lightly played with the woman's bud between two fingers. Fang gripped Lightning's hair tighter, releasing yet another sound. She wrapped her arm around the foreigner's waist as she gradually slid two fingers inside her. She set a steady pace, one Fang could easily match with her hips. Their kiss continued while she began grinding against Light's hand, pushing herself closer to her peak. She knew the woman could sense her release since her movement became hungry, jerking against her hand to go as deep as she could.

After a few seconds, Fang's muscles contracted around Light, causing the woman to see stars as she climaxed. She moaned, the sound bouncing off the wall as she broke their kiss and reattached herself to Lightning's neck. She bit down, sucking hard as she rode out her orgasm. The soldier pulled out, licking her fingers clean as always before kissing Fang as passionately as earlier. Fang was breathless, she never experienced such an intimate moment as this. She had no words, not that she could since her mouth was still occupied. Lightning broke the kiss this time just as she took a step back. "We should go before she comes looking for us."

Fang nodded, jumping off the sink before walking towards the door. She stumbled a bit, still not graining full function of her legs, but Lightning was there to catch her. She reached to turn the water off then wrapped her arm around the girl, preventing her from falling again. They walked out of the bathroom and headed to their theater until Lightning stopped them. "I told them I'd bring back popcorn."

Fang laughed, as the girl glared at her before they turned to head towards the snack bar. With popcorn and a drink in hand, they found their way back to Serah and Snow, who were still, fully engrossed in the movie. As Lightning sat next to a crying Serah, the girl reached over to grab the popcorn while sniffing. "It took you guys over an hour, was there a line?" Lightning just nodded and continued to look in the direction of the screen. Fang could pretend that she was watching the movie, though her mind was still replaying the events in the bathroom. She was sure that people would think she was heartless for having a ghost of smile on her face while everyone else weeped.

xxx

"That was such a beautiful movie! What's your favorite part, Snow?" Serah asked, walking backwards to see her fiance's facial expression. She had been talking about the movie nonstop from the moment the credits rolled. They fell into the same formation as before while walking to the car. Snow scratched the back of his head as he made a noise to stall.

"I can't really pick a favorite, the whole movie was really good." He laughed, but Fang couldn't blame the man for the excuse, there was no way she could have lasted. She could give the man props for at trying to pay attention.

Lightning sucked her teeth, mumbling a name that earned her a glare from her younger sister that quickly turned into a smile. Fang's arm had been wrapped around Lightning's the moment they stepped out of the theater. She was surprised Lightning didn't tense up like she had previous times. Fang hadn't expected it to be as chilly as it was, had she known, she would have brought her own jacket. Lightning's jacket was currently draped over her shoulders as the soldier wore dark dress pants and a long sleeve turtle neck to keep warm.

Once they made it to the cars, Lightning climbed on her motorcycle. Serah stood beside Lightning with her hands on her hips. "I just can't see why you don't want to ride with us." The younger girl pouted as Lightning pulled her helmet on, leaving the face protector up.

"I prefer my speed." She stated. Even Fang knew how much the woman enjoyed cruising down the highway at 321km/ph.

"Why do I have to have 'the safest car in the world', but you get the most dangerous?" She added air quotes for emphasis. Fang looked at the car beside them. It looked like a standard hatchback from the outside, but she could only imagine what the inside looked like.

Lightning gestured for the Australian to get on the bike before replying to her sister. "Because I worry about you, not me." She shut her mask, making her response final as she powered Odin up. With Serah and Snow in her car, the two pulled out, driving behind them at a 'safe' speed.

As they parked at their second destination, a fancy restaurant, Snow jumped out and jogged towards them. "Thanks again for taking us out, sis." He said while patting Lightning on the back. She shrugged his hand off before glaring at him.

"I am not your sister, and if you touch me again, I'll break your hand off." She threatened, clearly upset with her personal space being invaded. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as Snow took a step back with his hands up defensively. It seemed to be working until Snow made a comment about taking her medication, which prompted a punch to the face. Serah glared at her before walking to Snow.

"I'm not going to scold you because he asked for it, but please try to be more patient with him." Serah said while looking over Snow's reddening cheek. Lightning looked away while Serah tended to her boyfriend's cheek.

Fang couldn't figure out what made the soldier go from zero to sixty in just a short span but she wasn't bothered. From what she gathered from Lebreau and Hope, she knew the woman was rough around the edges. She could sense that Serah was disappointed in her sister and that her sister was ashamed of herself. She didn't see why Snow would deserve a hit like that, but she could guess it was something if even Serah understood. Hoping to defuse the tension, Fang clapped her hands together to grab their attention.

"How 'bout we go inside before I freeze my tits off, yeah?"

They walked inside the Japanese restaurant, where they were greeted by the man at the door. They informed him of their reservation and they were seated in front of a hibachi bar. Both Lightning and Snow pulled the chairs out for their dates before sitting themselves. The menus were already placed before they arrived so they took a few minutes to look over them.

Fang noticed that the least expensive thing on the menu was close to 910 gil, meaning Fang had no choice but to order something she actually craved. She would have been happy ordering a salad since she knew Lightning would be paying. The waitress came then, pulling out a notepad and pen. He asked for Fang's order first since she had been closer. For a moment, she sat there, looking over the menu to quickly decide. Lightning squeezed her leg under the bar, causing her to glance up. "May we have the special? Along with three beers and an orange soda, please." Lightning asked politely as she handed the man the menus. He told them the chef would be out shortly, and that he will return with their drinks in a moment.

Fang blinked a few times, finally having her mind catch up to her body's reaction to Light's hand _still_ being on her thigh. Instead of removing it like she thought Lightning might do, she inched her way up further, making Fang reach under the bar to stop her from any idea she might have. She wasn't the least bit bothered by the rebel ordering for her, since it took the trouble out of deciding what would be acceptable. When she finally started paying attention to the conversation at the table, they were just transitioning to another topic.

"Well, I was hoping you could go shopping with me Friday?" Serah asked. She sounded as if she knew the answer already. She became sad when Lightning informed her that she had to work. Fang couldn't stand to see mini-Light so sad, so she spoke up, trying to find her way into the conversation.

"I'll go with you, Serah."

All three of them looked towards Fang, as if they just realized she was there. Serah's expression was surprise as Lightning had a thin pink eyebrow lifted. Both asked in confirmation, which Fang nodded to. "I'd love to go."

Fang hated shopping more than she hated being home, but if it earned her brownie points with Serah, she could sacrifice her time. After all, it was for a good cause. Fang tried her best to focus on what the girl wanted to shop for. She could see the smile on Lightning's face, which she found almost as beautiful as the soldier herself. A few minutes after their drinks arrived, the chef came out with the ingredients.

He placed four pieces of steak and lobster and a few handfuls of scallops and shrimps aside before oiling up the bar. He dumped rice, noodles, and vegetables on the burning. Fang had never been to a hibachi bar before, since they didn't have any where she was from, so she was amazed by the man cooking right before her eyes.

Cooking was never a strong suit of Fang's, so Vanille always cooked. It was something they realized after one too many emergency calls. From then on, Fang wasn't allowed to step foot in the kitchen unless it was for drinks or toast. Fang was okay with that though, the kitchen was her least favorite place to be.

A little after twenty minutes passed and the man placed the food on their places. Fang looked at her place that was loaded with Filet Mignon, shrimps, scallops, and lobster, along with rice and noodles. Everyone gave thanks before enjoying the delicious meal.

Conversation had been light for the rest of the evening as they left the restaurant in high spirits, despite how they went in. Serah and Fang exchanged numbers for Friday and went their separate ways. Snow apologized for upsetting Lightning and thanked her again. The biker had spent almost a thirteen thousand and five hundred Gil, way more money than Fang thought necessary.

Lightning pulled into Fang's driveway, she pulled her face protector up as the Australian got off the bike. "You didn't have to do that." She stated. Confusing the woman, Fang raised an eyebrow at her. "Serah. You didn't have to do that."

She shrugged her shoulders, brushing the comment off. "I didn't do it cause I felt I had to." She replied. She thanked Lightning for the date and wished her a good night before she started walking to the door, but she was called back to the woman. The strawberry blonde pulled her helmet up and pulled Fang into a passionate kiss, leaving the tan woman in the same state as earlier, breathless.

"Goodnight, Fang." She said once they parted. She waited until Fang went inside before pulling off and heading home herself. Fang closed the door behind her before slumping to the ground with a giddy smile on her face. She was thankful it was still before ten, meaning Vanille wouldn't be home for a few more hours.

It was a bittersweet moment, feeling like a kid again. It was completely out of her nature and yet, still was. She knew she was starting to fall for the mysterious rebel, but she didn't care. She wrapped the thick jacket around her tighter before taking in a deep breath. No, she didn't care one bit about falling in love with Lightning Farron.

* * *

A/N:

I couldn't think of names for the food, and I wanted to finish this chapter cause I spent like three days on it. Also, this is the last 'scene' since there really is a plot to this, haha and I have been working on it. Serah's car is aV40 if you were wondering.

Gil=Yen=US dollar...So the prices are yen prices of things you can buy in America. Also, the comment about being heartless was actually said to me when I watched a sad movie and didn't shed a tear.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter, see any errors let me know. We are getting close to the truth ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

So, after spending a weekend at a convention and taking pics with the FFXIII gang, while spending all my money on Lightning stuff, I finally found my muse to continue this chapter(Actually, it had nothing to do with that, it was an PM I got yesterday that made me get off my butt.)

Anyway, spot the errors if you see any :)

* * *

Sleep went easy the other night and dreams came one after another. Fang felt warm in her thick comforter. She was hoping she wouldn't catch a cold in what she was wearing on her date. It was Monday morning, meaning Vanille was currently in the shower getting ready for school, which also meant Fang could sleep in longer. Though that wasn't what happened. As Fang's phone rang her new ringtone _I Will Wait_ played loudly through her room. She rolled over in bed as she snatched her phone off of the night stand. She cracked open an eye, trying her best to read the text message she received.

_Mini-Light:_

_Did Lightning spend the night? She wasn't here when I woke up._

Fang groaned loudly before she typed a quick reply and threw her phone in the nearby chair. After the night she had, she could only imagine how this day would turn out. She rolled onto her back then wiped her hand across her face. She looked over at her alarm clock, groaning again when she realized how early it really was. She climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom across the hall to relieve herself. Once she took care of everything, she walked back in her room to get her phone and read Serah's text.

_Mini-Light:_

_Oh yeah, I forgot she had work on Mondays :p_

She then texted how silly she thought Serah was then walked downstairs to find a snack. She turned into the kitchen, as Vanille ran around packing her lunch. She went into the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and sat on top of the counter. Most mornings went like this, Fang being too tired to talk and Vanille being too busy to stop and think. Fang placed the water bottle down and began peeling the banana she found laying next to her. She went for a bite but paused when she heard Vanille's giggle. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly bit down so she didn't look weird as the student talked to her.

"I never thought I'd see the day you put something long in your mouth." Vanille said, before bursting into another fit of laughter. She was thankful she hadn't been drinking her water, though she still choked on her food. She cleared her throat as Vanille said her goodbye and left with Hope, who had been waiting outside for the better part of an hour. She was surprised the man didn't come in, since she knew he been in the house before. She chose not to dwell on it though.

With Vanille gone, Fang decided to get dressed, wasting time until her sister returned. She put on sweatpants and a T-shirt and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels for something interesting to watch. She tried to keep her mind occupied, but her mind always traveled back to the strawberry blonde. It wasn't as if she hadn't been on her mind, on the contrary, Lightning was always on her mind. She just couldn't get the soldier off her mind.

At first Fang thought that Lightning was only using her for a quick lay, but after the other night, that couldn't be the case. She wasn't sure if the woman was attracted to her or just getting comfortable being in her presence. She was beginning to open up to Fang though, so that was a checkmark in her book. Also, according to what Lebreau had said, Lightning never went for the same girl twice. Fang was sure she was the only person Light had been with for the past week though, judging by how needy she started becoming, and it was definitely more than once. She shook her head, trying to forget about the strawberry blonde and focus on other things, like her sister.

She couldn't help but feel like her sister was hinting around to something. She was sure she wasn't being too obvious, but Vanille wasn't dumb either. She recalled the joke her and Hope had shared at her expense at dinner. Then there was the moment before she left the house. She was sure that it had been Vanille's way of letting her know it was okay to talk to her, but it still didn't make it any easier to discuss. Fang let out a sigh, _Guess it's time I told her._

Fang's phone rang then, she checked the caller id and didn't recognize the number. Deciding it might be worth her time, she answered, "Speak now or forever hold your piece."

"_Loving the accent, Aussie! Is your hands full right now?" _Lebreau spoke. Fang didn't know how the woman had got her number, but she didn't mind, she was bond to give it to her anyway.

"They're empty for the day, what's up?"

"_I need extra hands for the night. You and your tits in? You get paid by the hour and tips."_ The bartender posed, offering Fang something she wouldn't be able to turn down. Money.

"I'll be there. Thanks for the opportunity, Breau-Breau." Fang hung up after getting the schedule and dress code. She was thankful for the chance to take care of the bills and such, knowing Vanille's dad wouldn't be able to support them forever. It also gave her something to do when she wanted to leave, though she worked at the one place she would go. _All the more reason to get paid to be there._

Fang continued to lay on the sofa watching reality shows as she waited for Vanille to get home. It was moments like these that made Fang miss her hometown. She always had things to do but since moving to Cocoon, the Australian had spent most of her time home. She was planning to go out later with Vanille to look for a place for work, but instead she was offered a job from Lebreau. She knew the bartender wanted her on the team since the day she had met her, she just didn't know when to ask. _What better time than when you are short staffed?_

The sound of an engine pulled into her driveway before cutting off. Fang smirked at the thought, "How does she do that?" She walked over to the door, opening it the moment a beige heavy duty boot landed on her doorstep. The soldier's stride didn't break though until her lips were upon Fang's. Despite Light's usual roughness with the Australian, she still wasn't expecting the force behind the kiss. She grunted from the effort of trying to stay upright. The desperation was turning Fang on more than Lightning's uniform. She'd never seen the rebel in her work attire, but she sure hoped she could see her in it more often, or not.

Surprisingly, Fang's clothes were still on. It wasn't like Lightning was trying, actually, Light hadn't even reached for her clothes. Her hands were still wrapped around her waist as she deepened the kiss, while Fang's own hands were around the woman's neck. Only after a few minutes had past did Lightning finally broke the kiss, only to place kisses along Fang's neck. "Etro, I missed you."

Fang laughed, "You just seen me the other day, yeah?" The biker didn't reply, instead she took a step forward, making Fang take a step back. Their dance continued until she was backed into the kitchen counter. By that time, Fang had only managed to lose her shirt. She couldn't believe how slow Lightning was taking things, especially since she was possibly on her lunch break like before. She was enjoying it nonetheless, so she wouldn't complain. She allowed her hands to slide down Light's tan shirt before hooking onto her belt loops and dragging her closer. Fang pressed her luck since the rebel didn't react to where she placed her hands. She began to undo her belt and unzipped her pants. She took a deep breath then began to slide her hand down until something stopped her.

"Bloody hell! Who could that be?" She yelled, clearly upset with having been interrupted. When she took a step away to reach her phone, Lightning gripped her wrist and pulled her back over.

"Ignore it." She said after giving the tanned woman a quick peck to persuade her. Fang pulled from her grasp once again as the phone started to ring again.

"I gotta answer it, it might be Lebreau." She reached her phone, quickly answering before she decided to hang up again. It was a simple call, just going over her job description for the evening. Once she hung up, she turned back towards Lightning, noticing how impatient she looked. She could feel the frustration emitting from her being. For some reason, she felt the need to explain herself. "Lebreau called this morning, asked me if I wanted to work tonight."

Light crossed her arms over her chest and began to glare at Fang. "Since when did she have your number?" asked. Fang chuckled at the thought of the rebel being jealous, finding it cute that the woman would get jealous over someone like Lebreau. She shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I never gave it to her." She walked over to the soldier, placing her hand on the woman's cheek. She felt a sting of sadness when Lightning turned away from the touch. She took a step back from Fang before locking eyes with her again.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know? And now you're working with her. Is this some kind of joke?" She demanded, getting angrier by the second. Fang reached for her face again but dropped her hand when she realized what was happening.

Fang was hurt that Lightning couldn't trust her. It hurt to know that she thought Fang could just go from one person to the next as if the time they shared together meant nothing. Fang knew that Light wasn't aware of how she felt, but that didn't give her the right to accuse Fang of such an act like infidelity. She took a step back from Lightning herself, before shaking her head to clear her mind. "She offered me a job, I thought you'd be happy for me."

Lightning sucked her teeth, clearly angry by the way things turned out. "Happy for you to be working with some whore? I see the way she looks at you." She spat. The emotions in her eyes told Fang she was upset, but her words spoke differently. She tried to read her body language but the soldier was as stiff as a board. Her reply came easy, but planned.

"And she sees the way I look at you! Besides, I need something to occupy me when I'm waiting around to see you."

She struck a nerve in the rebel, she was sure of it. Lightning opened her mouth a few times to say something but bit her tongue. She fixed her pants then buckled her belt. She straightened her shirt and jacket before opening the front door and walking to her bike. Fang followed her outside before asking her to wait, having to shout over the engine. Lightning ignored her though and pulled off, leaving Fang confused after their argument.

"Fuck." Fang shouted, she turned to walk back inside so she could think over what just happened. She had never been on the side of Lightning's anger though she knew that wasn't the full force of it. She wanted an explanation for the woman's actions and jealousy but she knew it wouldn't come so easily. It just seemed out of character for the woman, but then again, she knew she had a short temper. Looking at the time, she knew she had enough time to take a shower before Vanille would come home from her afternoon class.

She wanted to forget that the biker paid a visit today, forget the way she touched her and made her feel. She gathered her clothes and started the water before undressing and getting in. She had better things to worry about than Lightning, like the fact that she had a job, or that she would be confessing her interests to Vanille. She definitely had bigger things to worry about.

"Fang!" She heard her little sister yell as she walked in the house. Fang thought about the time, realizing she must have took longer than planned in the shower. She quickly finished washing and went to her room to get dressed before meeting her sister in the kitchen. She found her two piece bathing suit to throw on. It was a deep blue with a black band. She then threw on a pair of tight blue short shorts and left the button and fly undone.

When she walked into the living room, The student was making herself a sandwich. The redhead greeted her sister once she noticed her in the room. Fang said hello as she sat at the island in the kitchen. She stayed silent for a few minutes, just watching Vanille's awesome sandwich making skills as she thought of a way to bring up the topic. She decided to start with the good news first. "So, I got a job."

"That's great news, Fang. I'm so happy for you!" Vanille stopped putting the ingredients away to clap her hands in excitement.

"Yeah, it's at that bar I always go to, Lebreau's." Fang added with a smile. She was praying that Vanille would take the bait and wanted to fist pump when she did.

"The gay one down the street?" She asked as it was a general conversation. Fang smiled because of it. It made it easier for her to tell her since Vanille was saying all the complicated things for her.

"Yeah, I figured I should make friends with people that-"

"That share the same interests as you. Oh Fangy! I'm so proud of you." Vanille said, walking over to give her older sister a hug. She tightly wrapped her arms around her as relieved washed over her. She knew Vanille would have accepted her anyway, but it just felt better knowing for sure.

"Thank you."

"No problem," The young woman said as she pulled away and placed her hands on the other's shoulders. "Now who is she?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

She was taken off guard with the question so she asked her to repeat it. "Obviously you fancy someone for you to tell me something I knew since _before _you did. Come on, who is she?" She asked again with a slight shake of her hands, causing Fang to shake a bit as well.

"Well, she was here earlier, but we kind of got into a little argument." She looked away, unable to keep eye contact long enough as the guilt ate at her. Fang watched as Vanille placed a finger to her chin as she thought of something to say. She watched her eyes light up as if a light bulb just went off.

"You have to apologize!" She said as if it were the simplest of things. The taller woman thought about it for a moment, wondering what she should be apologizing for, when she came up with nothing she asked her sister what for. "Well," She drew out, "whenever Hope and I argue, he always apologizes first. Now that I think about it, girls usually apologize first too. I don't know which of you is on top, but someone should apologize and I think it should be you."

"I don't see how that would solve anything, but I'll try to talk to her after work. I have to get ready to leave soon, anyway." She said, then pulled Vanille into another hug and thanked her for the advice. She asked her if she could pack a lunch before going upstairs to finish getting ready for her first night at her first part-time job.

After another thirty minutes of preparation, Fang was out the door and down the street. She took a moment to readjust her clothing before walking into the bar. The first person she spotted was the owner, or maybe it was the other way around. She could see the bartender's jaw go slack as she strutted her way to the bar station. "Maker, they look bigger. No wonder Lightning is so attached to them." Lebreau said as stretched out her hand then drew back. "Speaking of, your girlfriend stopped by."

Fang brushed off the first comment but was a bit surprised at hearing that the strawberry blonde was there, although she blushed at the way Lebreau worded it. "She's not my girlfriend, but what did she want?" She asked, curiosity eating away at her.

"Wanted me to keep my hands to myself. She's very possessive." Her boss just shrugged her shoulders as replied, the last part being an afterthought.

Fang smirked at the comment, "And aggressive."

"And obsessive." Lebreau said, smiling herself.

"And impressive." The Australian added with a raised eyebrow.

"And repressive." The bartender finished before laughing and patting Fang on the shoulder. "You'll fit in perfectly." She gave the tour and handed the woman off to Maqui to show her the ropes. She was pleased to see that Fang was a fast learner and was quickly handling things on her own. She even interacted with the customers well.

Fang was thankful for her retainable mind, able to just remember what her trainer was telling her without actually watching him do anything. She had already made four drinks successfully and well on her way to more. The night was young and she was definitely getting into her zone, as she liked to call it. She shamelessly flirted to sell more drinks and get better tips as if she had been doing this all her life. It was only when a familiar person stepped through the doors did she clam up and forget the things she just learned.

Fang gave Lightning a once over as she made her way to the bar. She must have gone home first since she wasn't wearing her uniform from this afternoon. She was wearing a pair of brown straight legged pants and a blue button up that had fit her well. Fang was trying to remember what she was supposed to do as she watched the woman approach the bar.

"You have a minute?" Lightning asked, seemingly calmer than she was this morning. Fang looked over at Lebreau and raised a finger, indicating to give her a moment. Lebreau nodded and pointing upwards, letting them know it was okay to go upstairs. Fang looked back to Lightning before finding her hand and leading her upstairs. She opened the door and gestured for the soldier to come in, closing the door behind them. She turned around and was about to say something when the other woman beat her to it.

"Look, I know I overreacted earlier. I was just surprised, you know? I don't want anything to mess this up, whatever _this_ is." She rabbled, motioning between at the end. She looked like she was at a lost for words but Fang thought it was adorable. "Can I make it up to you?" She finally managed to get out, as if it were as painful as pulling a tooth. Fang could tell it wasn't from the action but rather the words. She could imagine how hard it was for her to say.

She thought it over for a few minutes when she thought of the greatest idea. A smirk appeared on her face as she sat for another minute just to torture the soldier further. When she say the woman squirm, she finally decided to answer. "Tomorrow at three."

Lightning raised an eyebrow, confused by Fang's reply. "I'll be ready tomorrow at three for a real date. You. Me. No sex. Just getting to know each other."

"But-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it. I know you at my door at three." Fang said as she opened the door and started to leave. "Oh! And don't forget to wear something nice." She yelled behind her as she made her way downstairs, leaving the woman alone in Lebreau's studio apartment. The bartender noticed her coming down alone and asked if everything was okay. Fang nodded and continued her shift as if nothing happened, nothing but the smile on her face.

After twenty minutes, Lightning finally made her way down the stairs, only stopping her from her retreat to wish her a good night.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

* * *

No story is being abandoned or forgotten even. I have just been so busy with family and work and life, that I've just become too stressed to write anything. That doesn't mean I haven't tried. I actually finished the next two chapters but my laptop decided it would reboot before I could save it. I appreciate the reviews, follows, and faves and just wanted you all to know, that you haven't been forgotten, just placed on the back burner until the meal I've been cooking is finally finished.

That being said, please be patient as I try my damnedest to either, push a chapter, or one-shot out for you all.

Thank you for your time and sorry to disappoint with this note,

Panda


End file.
